Café
by alleka
Summary: Llovía por eso entraste, y mientras tomabas esa taza de café tu pasado y tu presente se convirtieron en un par de ojos azules.


**CAFÉ**

**By Alleka**

El no lo esperaba, pero ocurrió, entro por la puerta, paso a su lado, se sentó a distancia y entonces sucedió: sus miradas se cruzaron.

Lo reconoció desde el momento en que cruzo por la puerta, seguía siendo hermoso, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él.

Había entrado en ese café porque la lluvia comenzó a caer sin previo aviso, el cielo nublado daba una apariencia melancólica a la ciudad. El café era un lugar muy tranquilo con una iluminación tenue y anaranjada que provenía de candelabros simulados colocados en las paredes y quinqués en las mesas, el piso era de madera, el frente del café tenia grandes ventanales, las paredes de piedra en la parte inferior, todo en conjunto dejaba ver que era un café de estilo romántico. Las mesas circulares y adornadas con manteles de tonalidad clara, colocadas de manera estratégica, ese aire de confidencialidad...todo parecía planeado...

**¿Estaba planeado?**

Entro y busco una mesa especialmente dispuesta, la encontró en el rincón del ventanal, de esa forma podía vigilar la puerta y mirar por el ventanal a la calle, no esperaba a nadie, pero al menos no se aburriría, observo la lluvia caer, el ambiente frió y solitario de la ciudad, pidió a un mozo un café, un capuchino estaría bien y mientras lo bebía se concentro en parte del trabajo que lo había hecho regresar a Rusia.

Fue entonces cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta y lo observó, estaba mojado, su cabello se descubrió de debajo del gorro de su chamarra, de donde sobresalían sus mechones de cabello pelirrojo, su piel nívea ligeramente sonrojada por el frío, su rostro aún tenia esa apariencia dulce e infantil, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, un suéter de tonalidad oscura tejido de cuello redondo y su chamarra, pasó y se sentó en una mesa ligeramente alejada, ambos se miraban de frente.

Él pelirrojo levanto su vista al sentirse observado, sus ojos azulados parecían reflejar una tranquilidad extraña, no dijo nada, lo miro fijamente, como si estudiara su mirada, él también guardo silencio... la puerta se abrió de nuevo atrayendo la mirada del pelirrojo.

**¿Esperas a alguien?**

El sujeto que entro, paso inadvertido de su presencia, continuo su camino hacia el interior del local, pero el muchacho no volvió a mirarlo, un mozo se acerco y el dijo con su voz suave y profunda lo que deseaba... un chocolate para llevar.

**¿No te quedaras?**

La orden llego deprisa, el muchacho pago, pero no se levanto, dio un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate, levanto la mirada y le sonrió de forma seductora, sus ojos tenían un débil brillo de malicia, su aire inocente lo hacía ver irresistible...

**¿Aún me recuerdas? **

La lluvia había disminuido momentáneamente, los ojos azules lo miraron de nuevo antes de levantarse y se volvieron a mirarlo una vez más antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Ven conmigo 

Se quedo unos segundos estático en su lugar, con rapidez tomo las hojas que ocupaban su atención momentos antes, las guardo de forma distraída en su mochila, dejo unas cuantas monedas en la mesa y salió corriendo del café; miró hacia donde se alejaba con pasos lentos el pelirrojo.

No te vayas 

Corrió hasta alcanzarlo mientras lo llamaba...

Yuriy – el pelirrojo volteo momentáneamente, la chamarra le quedaba grande, lo observo y de nuevo sonrió antes de proseguir su camino.

Alcánzame 

Comenzó a caminar a su ritmo, a su lado, como cuando ambos eran pequeños, hombro con hombro, Yuriy lo miro.

Que bueno que volviste Kai – dijo de manera suave, regreso su vista hacia el frente y para desconcierto del joven peliazul, deslizo su mano con suavidad hasta tomar la de él y entrelazar sus dedos – te extrañaba...

No dijo nada, apretó con suavidad su mano, caminaba junto a él sin saber a donde se dirigía, no es que le importara mucho...

Yo también te extrañaba 

Su bufanda se agito con el viento, la lluvia había cesado, aún seguía nublado y el viento y el frío persistían, Kai aún no salía de su asombro, hace unas horas había llegado a Rusia par arreglar unas cuantas cosas del negocio familiar, no espera encontrárselo, de hecho no espera encontrarse a nadie, la abadía y Boris habían desaparecido, no supo que había sucedido con Yuriy y los demás, no había vuelto a verlos, hasta ahora...

**¿Dónde estabas?**

Y de repente entraba a un café porque llovía y el no estaba preparado con su abrigo tan delgado para hacerle frente de manera digna al clima, solo para encontrarse con él, de manera tan sorpresiva y lo más asombroso era que el pelirrojo no parecía extrañado por su presencia, incluso parecía que no habían pasado mas de unos días sin verse...

Habían llegado a un parque, Yuriy lo guió hacia el interior y llevó hasta una banca justo frente a un hermoso puente que cruzaba el rió, el alrededor frío y nevado daba el toque final al bello espectáculo.

No esperaba verte Kai – el pelirrojo dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Yo tampoco – lo miro fijamente – Yuriy ¿cómo es que ... – Yuriy también lo miro, se sonrojo dándole un toque tierno a su rostro, contrastaba con el rostro pícaro y seductor del café; eso era el pelirrojo : una caja de sorpresas.

¿qué no sabías nada de nosotros?

**¿Nosotros?**

Si, ¿qué les paso? ¿qué te paso a ti? – el tono que había usado revelaba la decepción.

Yuriy no dijo nada su mirada se perdió, en el puente y el río que corría de forma silenciosa, la nieve reemplazo a la lluvia y los copos se dispersaban silenciosos por todo el parque.

Los ojos escarlata se clavaron con intensidad en el rostro de su compañero para después buscar el punto hacia el cual miraba.

**¿Qué es lo que piensas?**

La voz del pelirrojo llamo de nuevo su atención.

Cuando la abadía fue desmantelada, los chicos y yo decidimos quedarnos juntos, sabíamos que seria difícil si dejábamos al gobierno nuestra custodia, salimos de ahí y buscamos trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, al menos así logramos mantenernos todos juntos...

¿Por qué me abandonaste? – Yuriy le miro sorprendido, para después voltear su rostro apenado.

Yo no te abandone Kai, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú el que se fue... por tercera vez, cuando venciste a Brooklin...yo ... yo ya sabia que te irías de nuevo.

Yo te dije ... te dije que te amaba, cuando regrese a buscarte me dijeron en el hospital que te habían dado de alta el mismo día de las finales, pregunte al señor Dickenson y me habló de su acuerdo y de que habías regresado a Rusia... con él.

Bryan era mi amigo y no solo regrese con él

**¿Era?**

Había dolor en su mirada, creyó que jamás volvería a verlo, era cierto que le había fallado pero...

Además Kai, tu no viniste a buscarme, yo empecé una nueva vida, con mis amigos, con una pareja, alguien que se quedaría a mi lado y que estaría conmigo siempre.

No has cambiado Yuriy – Kai desvió el tema, sabía cuales habían sido los sentimientos de Kuznetov hacia Yuriy y que aun lo eran.

**¿Acaso me odias?**

Soy un cyborg Kai, ¿lo has olvidado?, mi cuerpo no envejece como los humanos normales.

No me refería a eso, veo que aun puedes negarte a ti mismo lo que sientes.

No Kai, no niego lo que siento, te amo y tu lo sabes, lo sabías en ese entonces, siempre lo supiste, cuando te fuiste de la abadía la primera vez y también cuando regresaste a buscarlo a él – la mirada de Yuriy seguía perdida, su voz sonaba tranquila – me dijiste que me amabas pero después regresaste con tu antiguo equipo, volviste a él y entonces supe que yo no podía competir con Rei... por eso – su voz se quebró – decidí que ya no podía interferir.

El silencio de nuevo reino el lugar, Kai se perdió en sus pensamientos; así que era su culpa, él lo había empujado a los brazos de Kuznetov, él tan perdido en sus ansias de perfección y su nueva libertad, había terminado hiriendo su corazón, y sin embargo... el pelirrojo parecía no guardarle ningún rencor.

**¿Aún me amas?**

Sabía que habías encontrado la felicidad y me sentí alegre por ti, sabía que no podía creer en la palabra que me habías dado antes de marcharte de la abadía y regresar con tu equipo, así que continué.

Yuriy yo... – el aludido dio otro sorbo a su chocolate, parecía no escucharle, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el reloj de la catedral, las campanas retumbaron con su voz metálicas, Yuriy comenzó a contarlas en voz alta.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro... es tarde... Bryan se preocupara – por fin pareció regresar a la realidad, entorno su vista y se levanto de su asiento, para después girarse y sonreírle abiertamente a Kai ofreciéndole su mano - ¿por qué no me acompañas? A los chicos les dará mucho gusto verte, y yo estoy feliz de poder pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Le miró con sorpresa, le ofrecía su mano y le sonría, por un momento no supo que decir o hacer, debía pensar pero no iba a dejarlo ir otra vez; tomo su mano mientras se levantaba, para sorpresa de Yuriy no la soltó, una vez de pie lo jaló hacia su cuerpo el cuerpo de Yuriy se tensó de inmediato...

Dime una cosa Yuriy, ¿en verdad aún me amas?

El pelirrojo le miró con desconcierto para después bajar su mirada, su cabello ocultaba su rostro, suspiro, Kai rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, sintió como el cuerpo de Yuriy se relajaba, poco a poco comenzaba a corresponder al abrazo, sintió su cabeza en su pecho, y después le oyó suspirar de nuevo.

Si... – espero a que el pelirrojo dijera algo mas, pero no lo hizo.

Ven conmigo a Japón – Enterró su rostro en el cabello pelirrojo, aspiro con fuerza el aroma delicado y dulce que despedía.

No – lo miró sorprendido, y lo soltó de sus brazos, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y volteo su rostro.

Perdón – Yuriy aún cabizbajo, su cabello impedía que mirara su rostro – no puedo acompañarte. Tienes que comprender Kai... yo decidi

Continuara...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Privet!!!!

Ejem ha sido mucho tiempo verdad?, bueno en realidad no puedo culpar a mis obligaciones ciertamente también ha sido demasiada la flojera T.T me disculpo, y principalmente con mi querida sensei, Anyanka-sama, espero que le guste y prometo que empezare a escribir la continuación de los otros.

Se que debi escribir la continuación o terminar antes de subir uno nuevo y mas aun sin terminar pero si les consuela este ya esta terminado solo quiero ver que opinan ustedes ¿Kai o Bryan? n.n Voten tal vez les haga caso.

Otra disculpa especial a mi querida GabZ y bueno a todas en general perdon de nuevo T.T diganme ¿cómo puedo recompensarlas por la espera?.

See in my eyes your Fear...

Alleka


End file.
